The Pseudo-Boggart
by 253910
Summary: A new world and life means new fears. The war is over, but war always leaves scars.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there readers! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. I don't intend to write a sequel or prequel, this should be a stand-alone but if you want me to do a sequel or prequel, then I will try. I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JK Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter and it's characters, not me.**

The Pseudo-Boggart

He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He could feel nothing, it was if he didn't exist. He could neither taste nor smell, and when he listened he heard nothing.

But wait, he _could_ hear something... what is that... is someone crying? He walked? Floated? Teleported? He made his way towards the sound. The crying grew louder. He could barely make out a silhouette. It was nothing he could distinguish. He looked closer, and then it was as if a light had turned on. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes and when he could see again he saw her, crying in the ground. It was Hermione.

*Sniffle Sniffle* "W-W-Why d-did *Hiccup* y-y-you d-do it Harry? It's all y-y-your f-fault!"

All of a sudden there was a flash. The figure wasn't Hermione any more. Now it was Ron, and instead of crying, he looked mad.

"Why Mate?! Why did you let us get hurt?! We trusted you to save us! The whole world was counting on you and you failed! You killed us!"

The figure changed again, and at this point Harry was speechless and fighting tears. He took a step backwards when the figure became Sirius.

"How could you pup? Not only did you not save me from Bellatrix, you let her get away afterwards! You didn't even try to keep me from falling through the veil! You also let Pettigrew get away so I couldn't be free! Your parents would be ashamed!"

Harry wanted to move, to run away from those he called friends and family. He just wanted it all to be over. Another shift in the form and another person.

Harry closed his eyes almost immediately when he saw who his latest tormentor was. "Harry! How could you fail me! You swore to love and protect me the day you gave me these!" With that, Harry felt two somethings hard and small hit him, where they landed in his palm. "You can keep them too, you vow-breaker! Don't come visit me in the afterlife! I never want to see you again!"

While the person was ranting Harry was staring at what had been thrown at him. They were the engagement and wedding ring he had given Ginny.

"G-G-Gin-ny, I-I'm s-s-s-sor-ry! I-"

He got no further as he was cut off,"No! You failed me and Lily and James and Albus! It's all your fault we died! You didn't protect us! You've never protected any of us! Your Parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else who died because of you! Now leave our souls at peace and don't bother us again!"

With that, Ginny disappeared, but this time no one replaced her. Harry, finally able to move, and noticing he was now in a small box with a physical form, pushed his back into the corner, sat down, and cried. He cried because they were right. It was his fault that everyone always got hurt. They were always trying to save him. He didn't deserve to be cared for. He promised himself in that moment to never let anyone become close to him ever again, otherwise they would just get hurt and it would be his fault again. Just as he was thinking those thoughts, however, he felt his arm being shaken violently.

Harry bolted up in his bed, and looked around. He saw Ginny and the kids and Hermione and Ron staring at him worriedly. All of a sudden, he felt himself being tackled by his wife.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked. She was panicking and wanted to hear her husband say he was okay. "You were mumbling in your sleep about being sorry and then you started freaking out and thrashing about in bed! That was two hours ago Harry! I called Hermione and Ron over and all the commotion woke the kids! What happened? Was it another nightmare?"

Harry stopped her barrage of questions by playing a kiss on her lips. "Now that you are here and I know you are all safe, I am perfectly fine Gin."

Ginny wanted to press the matter, but since the kids were in the room, she decided it could wait until later. For now her Harry was safe and happy and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy saw flashes, moving too fast to focus on anything before they stopped. It was granny's house. He was being held against mommy. She walked up to the door and knocked urgently. A few moments later granny opened the door. Mommy spoke quickly. Teddy couldn't follow. Granny was crying. Mommy looked at him and started crying too, "Be good for granny Teddy. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you."

She handed him to granny. What? Why is Mommy leaving? He reached out. Mommy? Mommy! Don't go! He couldn't speak so he cried out. Mommy grasped his hand and smiled sadly, but all too soon, she let go. The she was gone with a POP.

Granny started to take him inside, "Hush Teddy, she'll come back. She has to" Granny said softly.

Teddy woke from his dream with tears streaming down his face. He never really got to say goodbye. She never came back. She was gone, just like Daddy and so many others. Never coming home again. He just lay there, tears streaming down his face as he thought of the last time he saw his Mommy.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Catz4444 for motivating me to upload it and continue posting my stories.


End file.
